Holy Femtalia! (An Unofficial Hetalia Episode))
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: So there was a meeting in Bucharest, Romania. Romania and Hungary are arguing like crazy, when France says something which pisses Romania off. Attempting to turn France into a frog, Romania sends out a spell, shooting out a beam of the assumed spell. But when the light hits a chandelier and everyone becomes female (not including the female characters), it's up to the Magic Trio!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a world meeting in Bucharest, Romania. It was as calm as could be; screw that! Hell, calm is bollocks as a description. Let me let you probe into the "calmness" (more like a calamitous setting without any deaths) :

Italy was asking Germany for pasta. France was groping Britain for the millionth time ((we all know I'm being serious)). Austria was dressed in a dark purple tutu- ahem, in extra poofy purple bloomers with tights and "manly" sissy slippers- did I mention he put more hair gel on his curl than usual (What, you thought that mariatzel of his was real?) ? Sealand was pestering everyone ((I'm a fricken nation too, ya know?!")). Prussia was ranting about his awesomeness. Wy was sighing at the immaturity of all the nations, America was telling Canada on who tops ((I'll leave you to decide if it's TWSS-that's what she said- material)). Japan said election in front of Greece ((didn't I make a fruking fanfic on that?)). You get the point, o reader.

However, Romania and Hungary were arguing more than usual. A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN USUAL.

"I try being an ally- I made you a special sweet, a Hungarian sweet, dobos!" Romania exclaimed. (Dobos is a Hungarian sweet thing- it's delicious!)

"Um, I'm on a diet. I have a larger behind than usual..." Hungary turned her neck a bit.

"You look fine- hot, even! You don't accept my 2 hours of work making this just because we're enemies, is that it?!"

"Romania, it's not that-"

"I'm a very good cook! Romanian cuisine is the best!"

"AHONHONHON! That's debatable, Romania. But seriously, you two should finish releasing your sexual tensions already~" France mused, England shooting him a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU F*ING PERVERT!" Romania and Hungary screamed.

"FroGALfrenGirl!" Romania screamed, and a laser that was supposed to zap France to turn him into a frog went on the chandelier, as France ducked. The beams of light shot out everywhere, zapping everyone. However, nobody turned into a frog, in fact...

"HOLY SHIT IM A GIRL!" Everyone screamed. ((Not including Romano and Japan. They both said the f- word. Plus all the female characters turned to dudes- cue Mangary.))


	2. Chapter 2- Planning Time!

**Chapter** 2

"FRANCE YOU F-CKING FRENCH BAGUETTE YOU DRAGGED US INTO THIS!" England exclaimed, now in fem form, fem France squeezing her slightly larger than male behind. England flushed red from the squeeze on the particular sensitive spot on her tush, and yanked at France's longer-than-male-form hair. England also noticed with jealousy that France had better feminine curves than she.

"Oh mon cher," France replied innocently, "Romania couldn't keep his- or should I say,her temper." France fluttered her eyelashes at the Brit at a flirt attempt, clutching her arm.

"Fack!" Fem Japan lunged at Romania, but tripped and was caught by a fem Greece.

"Canada, why'd you get the bigger tits? I'm the hero, and as a fem, I should get the bigger bust with the skimpy outfits- that's what Cali and Texas were made for when it comes to us gals!" Fem America pouted, poking fem Canada's chest.

"I AM CANADIAN! EVERY MAPLE SYRUP CALORIE SHALL WIND UP ON MY CHEST AND BOTTOM IF IT WANTS TO! At least my food isn't GMO," Canada suddenly stuck up for herself, and everyone applauded.

"Hey, why didn't China turn female?" Fem Russia spoke, finishing off a vodka bottle. Everyone stared for an answer.

"I have always been a girl, aru! You just didn't see because my chest is nearly flat, aru!"

"Ve~ Germany, you have big soft cushions on your chest~" Fem Italy put her arms around a now flushed red Fem Germany. Despite her masculinity, she had attained a large bust, which Italy enjoyed feeling (like the innocent Italian (s)he is.)

After these slight distractions, everyone stared at a now fem Romania. Hungary bitch-slapped him-er, her- in the face, for she had somehow become male, along with the other female members. Liechtenstein was already showing signs of discomfort, while Ukraine was enjoying the fact that he no longer had chest pains. However, the large plots of land were stored someplace else... and he needed looser pants, ASAP.

"Well Romania," Hungary seethed, "Fix this problem. NOW."

"Alright then," Romania began. "I'll control this meeting, and we'll determine a solution."

_**2 hours later...**_

"Romania! We have not found a solution! You b-" Hungary was about to give Romania a bi- er, bastard slap, when a hand raised to propose an idea. Fem Sealand stood up, with a male Wy putting a hand to his head for the fear of Sealand saying something completely stupid.

"Magic caused this, magic can fix it. Romania-"

Romania interupted. "I can't undue the spell solo."

"The Magic Trio can do something. You're the strongest member, but Artie is good as magic as (s)he is HORRID at cooking."

"What?! You're forgetting me?!" Norway pouted.

"It's the Magic TRIO, alright? You're in it too."

"I'm a half witch. I'll help," Hungary stood up, raising his hand to his heart. "I give my oath that I'll help."

"Don't forget me!~ I've used my magic as Santa, so I can help~" A fem Finland stood up shyly.

"And evil spirits will fear me!" Russia stood up.

"They'll fear me more!" A male Belarus stood up.

"This settles it then," fem Germany stated. "And now, our meeting shall conclude tomor-OW! Italy, stop it!" A now embarrased Italy replied with a ve~PASTA! and went with Germany to a gelato stand.

_**The Magic was about to**_** begin.** -

*RIIIIIIP* The sound was heard loudly throughout the meeting room, and everyone stared at a now embarrassed male Ukraine, for his hands were in front of his ripped pants. Looks like Ukraine needs a larger, and looser pair for the vitals representing the large plots of land. Prussia had a pair of leather pants that worked on Ukraine just fine... with just a wee bit of discomfort. For although Prussia was awesome, his vitals had yet to match the immensity of awesome he contained in his overrated being.

((Omigod. I can't believe I'm getting so many follows for this! Be sure to read my other fanfics, keep up on reading this one, for Chapter 3's bound to be intresting. Yes, Japan said the f word again, as a fem. Plus I included Prussia, who's awesome. And all the female characters did turn into males. If you didn't realize already, all the male characters have become fems.))


	3. Chapter 3- ACTION!

_Chapter_ 3

"And now, we'll work with BLACK MAGIC," fem England muttered aloud, receiving "oohs" from the small crowd.

"Ok, here's the plan- Artie, get the ingredients for the recipie; Hungary, wave the broom when the time arrives; Finland, encourage the good spirits; Russia, frighten the devil; Belarus, you be backup and attack the bad spirits; Norway, sing the "I've got the magic in me" by that B.O.B dude. I'll be chanting.

_**A perverted fem France and Three Eye Of Newts Later...**_

_****_ "MALEfemtaliaTurnbackonthenormalMaleHungaryquitbit chslappingmeFrancey-pantsyfrogholyfrukmalecharcter sturnbackintofem!" Romania chanted the words, her hair flying,red eyes gleaming. The magic in me song sung from Norway was encouraging the spell, England chanted his solo verse, and Russia and Belarus were doing a good job scaring the bad spirits. Hungary's necklace swung like a pendulum, putting the good spirits into a trance, making them grow, blossom, and dance.

"NOW LET ALL YOUR STARSTRUCK MAGIC SOAR!" Pixie dust exploded, and all was silent.

"Romania, I didn't turn back into a female! You basta-"

"Hungary, we'll all go back to normal tomorrow."

**The next day...**

_Everyone was back to normal. France was still groping England's ass, and Canada would still always top. Romania and Hungary still argued, and all was back to normal. _

***Kaboom***The noise erupted from Ukraine's blouse, as her large plots of land had gotten larger. Hungary managed to escort her out of the meeting room and assist her.

**_And with that final note,_**

**_ Fin. _**

**P.S "I'm a fricken nation too!" - Sealand**

**"Fack!"- Japan**

((Ok guys, that finishes this fanfic. Be sure to read my other fanfic, and I hope you loved this one! I know, suckish ending. But whatevs, right? If I were to reccomend another fanfic of mine, "Election" would be a nice one. It tells about what happens when Japan says election. In front of Greece. See ya; over and out 3))


End file.
